themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Toronto
Funworld Toronto is an amusement park located in Toronto, Ontario. It is owned and operated by Funworld group. History Funworld Toronto opened in 1996 with 3 rollercoasters: Mind Eraser (a mass produced Vekoma SLC), Batman: The Ride (a B&M standup), and Canadian Bobcat (a CCI woodie). The park also included multiple flat rides, a Von Roll skyway, an Arrow Dynamics log flume, and even an amphitheatre called Six Flags Theater. The park proved to be a moderate success at first, and in 1997, it was expanded with the brand new Bugs Bunny Fun Zone, which included various kiddie rides as well as a custom Zierer Tivoli called Road Runner Railway. In 1998, the park added a Huss Top Spin called Twister and an S&S combo drop tower complex called High Jump (now Acrophobia). A Vekoma boomerang called Boomerang: Coast to Coaster opened in 1999 as well as several new flats as part of the park's War on Lines event. Two old flat rides - Flying Scooters and Rotor - were removed for these additions. In 2000, an upcharge go kart attraction opened, and Hurricane Harbor opened with two slide complexes, a wave pool, a kiddie area and a lazy river. In 2001, an Intamin shoot-the-chutes called Shipwreck Falls opened, and in 2002 Superman: The Escape (an Intamin impulse) opened. In 2003, Dare Devil Dive (a Skycoaster) opened, and the Bugs Bunny Fun Zone was revamped as Looney Tunes BoomTown. Hurricane Harbor was also expanded with new slides. In August 2003, Superman and Batman became SBNO, leading to lots of controversy as they assumed the rides would be removed. However, they reopened in 2004 in a brand new area called DC Comics City, which also included several other rides relocated from around the park. Viper (a B&M floorless) opened in the former spot of Batman while the Superman spot became part of an employee parking area. In 2005, a Huss Giant Frisbee called Tornado and an S&S Screaming Swing called Scream! opened. In 2006, the park didn't open anything due to Six Flags' financial problems, but announced Fright Fest that year as a way to make a bit of profits. In 2007, an upcharge slingshot opened and many flat rides were taken out when Six Flags' bad economy directly hit the park. Boomerang closed as well. In 2008, Tony Hawk's Big Spin (a Gerstlauer spinning coaster) opened in Boomerang's former spot, and Wiggles World opened next to Looney Tunes BoomTown. In 2009, Deja Vu (a Vekoma Giant Inverted boomerang) was relocated from Six Flags Over Georgia for a very cheap price, and Hurricane Harbor received another expansion with a new kiddie play area. In 2010, both Looney Tunes BoomTown and Wiggles World received upgrades with new rides, and due to a licensing termination, Wiggles World was renamed Bugs Bunny National Park in 2011. 2011 also saw the addition of a Zamperla Disk'o and a 4D theater complex in DC Comics City, and Skyscreamer opened in 2012 in the former spot of Slingshot. In 2013, Apocalypse Canada (a GCI woodie) opened, and in 2014 a Larson super loop called Fireball opened replacing a former flat. In August, Canadian Bobcat became SBNO and on Labor Day it was announced that RMC would give it the I-Box treatment. Twisted Bobcat opened in 2015 to great acclaim, and Bonzai Pipeline Plunge was added to Hurricane Harbor. In 2016, Justice League: Battle for Metropolis opened in the former spot of the 4D theater complex, and in 2017 an S&S 4D freefly coaster called Total Mayhem opened. In 2018, Cyborg Cyber Spin, an ABC Rides Tourbillon, opened. In 2019, Bugs Bunny National Park was renamed DC Superfriends Kids Area with a brand new Zamperla kiddie coaster, Harley Quinn's Crazy Coaster. Deja Vu didn't open with the park that year though and was later removed. In 2020, Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth, the world's first 200-ft tall Zamperla Giant Discovery, would open in Deja Vu's former spot. Rides Roller coasters Flat rides Thrill Family Kiddie Category:Six Flags Category:Canada Category:Theme Parks Category:Six Flags Fiction Category:Fictional theme parks